A little cub's story
by ShinyPikachu
Summary: A story that starts in the Pride Lands then goes on to other worlds.


A little cub's story

Chapter 1: Who am I?

Darkness, all I see around me is darkness. The darkness swallowed my heart and is starting to swallow my body. I might never see the light again; I might never stop falling into the darkness. I opened my eyes and I saw that I had a new body, the body of a lion cub "My…body…" I said "You're going to be fine." Then I was in someone's heart "How… are…you…inside me? And…this…heart…" I said "It's our heart now. We are connected." "Why…did you…share your…heart with…me?" I asked then I was surrounded by a bright light. "Ugh…Huh? Where am I? Who am I?" I asked then I saw a lioness coming this way "Are you okay? Are you new here? Are your parents around? Can you tell me your name?" the lioness asked then my head started to hurt like crazy so I left running. I can't remember anything; I can't even remember my own name. "Huh?" I said as I heard crying from the cave behind me so I went to the cave behind me. When went inside the cave I saw that a pink cub was crying "Hey are you okay?" I asked "Leave me alone." the pink cub said "Why?" I asked then I got pushed to the floor by the pink cub "Because you would just laugh at me!" the pink cub yelled "…" I mumbled so the pink cub opened her eyes then she got off me "I'm sorry. I thought that you were like the others bully me because I'm a different color." the pink cub said "Is that why you were crying?" I asked "That's one reason." the pink cub said "Can you tell me your name?" I asked "Lyra." Lyra said "Why are you alone?" I asked "Because I've been alone my whole life." Lyra said.

That night

"No…don't…leave…please…" Lyra mumbled then I shook her to wake her up "Lyra wake up." I said "…" Lyra mumbled as she got close to me "…" I mumbled as I looked at Lyra and she was blushing and I guess I was blushing too "Please don't go. I don't want to be left alone in the dark again. Please don't go." Lyra said "…" I mumbled then Lyra got away and lied down. I need to find out who I am but I guess I can find out with Lyra's help. I went to Lyra and I pushed my head against hers "What is it?" Lyra asked then I lied down next to her "I'm gonna stay." I said then Lyra pushed me down and she got on top of me and her paw was where my heart is "Huh? Your heart is…" Lyra didn't finish "My heart is what?" I asked "Your heart is different…" Lyra said as she moved my paw to where her heart is and I felt that her heart was like mine, "Aaaah!" I yelled as my head started to hurt.

Flashback.

"Your heart is almost consumed in darkness. Come with me and we can forge the -blade." the guy with white hair said "Never." I yelled "Then I have no choice. I have to extract your heart even if it kills you." the guy with white hair said as he pushed me down on the floor "No!" I yelled.

End of Flashback

"No!" I yelled "Hmm? What's wrong?" Lyra asked "My heart…" I said as I stood up "What about your heart?" Lyra asked as she got close to me "Nothing." I said.

Chapter 2: I can't tell her. Not yet.

"Is something wrong? Because every time I mention your or my heart you act like you're hiding something." Lyra said as she got close to me but I got away "It's that...It's not you, it's me." I said "Tell me what's wrong and maybe I can help you." Lyra said "You can't!" I yelled then I left running. I stopped running and I found myself in a jungle "Huh? What's this?" I asked as I saw metal heart shaped necklace.

Flashback

"Here take this." Lyra said as she gave me a metal heart shaped necklace "What's this?" I asked as I put on the necklace "I made it for you so you don't forget about me and this will keep us connected no matter where we are." Lyra said "But you know me I'll come back one day and the next time you see me I'll be a Keyblade master." I said "And I'll be waiting for you here." Lyra said.

End of Flashback

"This is mine and Lyra made it for me." I said as I put on my necklace. I better apologize to Lyra. "Did I do anything to make him angry or something?" Lyra asked "No it's not that." I said "You're back. Hey what's that?" Lyra asked as I took of the necklace "It's your necklace. Here, take it." I said but Lyra refused "I made it for you…and I can't take it." Lyra said as she got away "Why not?" I asked "Because I made it for you so we can be connected." Lyra said "But your heart is connected mine." I said "What do you mean by that?" Lyra asked "…" I didn't answer "Why won't you tell me?" Lyra asked as I put on my necklace "Because I can't tell you. Not yet." I said "I wish you would tell me." Lyra said as she went to me "I want to tell you, I really do, but I can't. I just can't do it." I said then Lyra pushed me down to the floor "It's ok. You have to tell me sometime." Lyra said "You're…not angry with me?" I asked "Why would I be angry with you?" Lyra asked "Because I'm hiding something from you." I said "I was only worried that you were in trouble with the hyenas." Lyra said "…I…" I mumbled and by the look on Lyra's face, she looked surprised by my reaction "Huh? You never thought of that? I thought you did." Lyra said "About that… I was too busy worrying about how you would react…" I said then Lyra got even closer to me and I guess I'm blushing right now "Calm down." Lyra said "What are you…" Lyra stopped me then she put her ear against my chest "I want to listen to your heart." Lyra said. Lyra got off me so I stood up "You ok?" I asked because of the expression of sadness in her face "Your heart is the same as mine but it's different." Lyra said so I went to her to cheer her up "…!" I mumbled then she leaned on me "Please tell me what's wrong." Lyra said "I…I can't…" I said "Then promise me that you won't ever leave me again. Can you at least do that for me?" Lyra asked then she looked at me "…sure." I said "Thanks." Lyra said as she lied down so I lied down next to her "You sure you're going to be ok?" I asked but Lyra didn't answer. Lyra isn't acting like her usual self, she isn't answering any of my questions and every time I try to cheer her up, she looks away. I don't know what to do.

Chapter 3: I'm not alone

"Lyra please tell me what's wrong." I said "If you tell me what you're not telling me." Lyra said "I can't." I said "Why are you so stubborn?" Lyra asked then she left running "Wait!" I yelled. "What did I do? I better find her." I said. I blacked out. "Ugh…" I moaned as I stood up and I noticed that I was human and that I was in Dream Island. I looked around and I saw someone sitting on the tree with the star shaped fruit so I went to see who it was. When I got closer I saw that Lyra was there "Lyr…ah…" I said as someone in a black coat attacked me where my heart is and he lifted me up "…" he mumbled then I blacked out. I opened my eyes and I was getting farther away from the light so I reached for the light and all I did was kept getting farther from the light "Wake up please! You got to wake up!" "I…I…I can't." I said as I felt that I was being swallowed by something. I blacked out. I kept walking and I saw someone in a black coat "Who are you?" I asked "My name doesn't matter. Do you remember yours?" he asked "My name is…" I didn't finish "That's what I thought. You should come with me. Living a fake life, with a heart that isn't even yours, how can you live?" he asked "My life isn't fake. She's real and I care about her." I said as I grabbed my necklace "That's just it. That heart belongs to her. How do you know that you really care for her? How do you know that what you feel for her is just her feelings and not yours?" he asked "Stop lying! What I feel for her is real! And who are you to say that? ...!" I said as the person in the black coat took off his hood and I saw myself "I'm you. Come with me and we can fulfill our destiny." he said "How will that help me?" I asked as he reached for me "You can have your real heart back." he said "My heart…" I said "You don't have any other choice. If you refuse you will go back to the darkness with a broken heart and you will never wake up again." he said "I'd rather stay asleep than help you!" I yelled. I left running and I didn't look back. I blacked out.

Lyra's POV

I shook Joseph to wake him up but it didn't work then I noticed that Joseph keyblade appeared so I took it "You won't wake up but you'll give me this. Maybe you want me to use this to help you, but how? I don't know how to use your keyblade." I said.

Flashback

"It might look different but it's a key like no other. A keyblade can open any lock or a door to another world like this." Joseph said as he put his keyblade in front of him and a keyhole appeared "Can we one day go to Disneytown?" I asked "Sure." Joseph said.

End of Flashback.

I took a couple steps back and I placed Joseph's keyblade in front of him "Like this?" I asked then a keyhole appeared where Joseph's heart is "Wait don't!" someone yelled then my vision went black. I opened my eyes and I saw that I was flying inside a dark place and there was broken glass everywhere "Where am I? Huh?" I said as I saw a black vortex under me so I went to it "I'm…all…alone…" I heard from inside the black vortex so I went inside and I saw Joseph floating there "Joseph!" I yelled as I reached for him but he kept getting farther. It seemed impossible for me to reach him then something was pushing me forward and I hugged Joseph and didn't let him go "I'm…all…alone…" Joseph said "No you're not. You will never be alone. I'll always be with you no matter where you are." I said then the broken glass started to surround us. A light shinned and the broken glass started to fix itself.

Chapter 4: Time to give it back

"So are you going to be okay?" Mickey asked "I'm gonna be fine." I said "I better get going." Mickey said then he left and I went to the tree with star shaped fruit. I took my keyblade and I sat down on the tree "You ready to go?" I asked "Go? Go where?" Lyra asked "Disneytown. Don't you remember?" I asked "I kinda forgot." Lyra said as I opened a portal "Let's go then." I said as I stood up "Wait. I want to give you something." Lyra said "What?" I asked then Lyra kissed me "I might not get another chance." Lyra said and I guess I'm blushing. "Come on." Lyra said "You go on ahead. I'll wait here." I said "You sure?" Lyra asked so I nodded then Lyra left. "Living a fake life, with a heart that isn't even yours, how can you live? How do you know that you really care for her? How do you know that what you feel for her is just her feelings and not yours?" I remembered "He's lying. My life is real and what I feel for Lyra is real." I said "Young man come here." an old duck said as I went to him "Yes?" I asked as he took of his hat "Come closer." he said as I got closer "What?" I asked "Are you and your friend from another world?" he asked "Excuse me?" I asked "Come on you can tell me. My beak is sealed." he said "Well yeah." I said "Me too. Merlin left me here." he said "If you want I can take you to your world." I said "No need. I want to stay here for a while." he said "Ok. I'll be seeing you later." I said "Wait. You should spend more time with your friend." he said "You sure?" I asked "As sure as my name is Scrooge the Duck." he said "Ok. Thanks." I said then I left. I stopped in a large area and I noticed that it was empty "That's odd. This place is usually full." I said "So you're me? How did you turn out so nice?" he asked "I'm me and how did you turn out so evil? But there was one thing, one person who made you nice before." I said "Lyra? As if. That girl can never change me. Not now, not ever. For that reason I took her heart." he said "Where is she?" I yelled then he threw Lyra to me and she was asleep so I went to her "I don't need her. But what you're feeling, let your anger take control over you then we could fufill our destiny. Making x-blade. If you do what I say I'll give Lyra back her heart." he said as I stood up "No. I'll never do what you say. If you really are me you should care about other people. Now I know what to do, I have to destroy you to get Lyra's heart back, even if it's the last thing I do." I said so I took out my keyblade "I like to see you try." he said then he faded away and a man with red hair got infront of me and he was wearing the same black coat "You okay?" he asked "Yeah…Who are you?" I asked "I'm Lea. Get it memorized. Come on, your friend doesn't have much time left." Lea said. When I got out of the portal I saw Master Yen Sid, Mickey, Goofy and Donald "Master Yen Sid." I said as I bowed "Joseph I need to tell you something important." Master Yen Sid said "What?" I asked "Your friend…your friend is dying. She lost her heart and without it she's going to die." Master Yen Sid said. When he said I started freaking out "Is there anything I can do to help? There must be something I can do?" I said then Lea put his hand on my shoulder and I calmed down "No. There's nothing we can do. When Lea killed your other side he destroyed Lyra's heart." Master Yen Sid said. There's nothing I can do? I grabbed my necklace then I thougth of my heart "No he didn't." I said "What do you mean?" Mickey asked as I got infront of Lyra and my Keyblade appeared "She gave a part of her heart a long time ago. So I'm going to give it back." I said as I held my Keyblade infront of Lyra "What!? If you do that you will sacrifice your life!" Mickey yelled then a keyhole appeared. I stood up and I was in Dream Island "She's dreaming." I said as I saw Lyra on the shore so I went to her "Joseph? What are you doing here?" Lyra asked. I hugged Lyra and I didn't let her go "Is something wrong?" Lyra asked "Please don't say anything. Don't make saying goodbye even harder than it is." I said "Goodbye? What do you mean? You promised me that you wouldn't leave me." Lyra said as I let her go "I'm sorry but have to." I said "Then I'll go with you." Lyra said then I took out my Keyblade "You can't." I said "Why can't I? I'll go anywhere with you." Lyra said "That's not it, your heart…" I didn't finish so turned my keyblade around facing my heart "My heart is what? And what are you doing?" Lyra asked "Sorry." I said. I stabbed myself in my heart and I fell "Joseph!" Lyra yelled as she caugt me and I pulled my Keyblade "He…here…" I said as I gave Lyra my Keyblade "Why did you hurt yourself?" Lyra asked in a worried voice "Be…because…you…need…a…heart." I said.

Lyra's POV

I was taking care of Joseph's wound when he started disappearing "You're…" I couldn't finish "Without a heart my body is disappearing…" Joseph said "No! Don't go please!" I yelled "I can't stay." Joseph said "Then promise me that you'll come back." I said "Sure…" Joseph couldn't finish because he disappeared and I started crying.

I might do a sequel so PM me if I should.


End file.
